In recent years, electronics and communication technology advancements have combined to offer business and consumer users an unprecedented choice of communication capabilities and features. For example, a communication service provider may offer users an ability to perform different modes of communication (e.g., voice and/or video calls, text and/or multimedia messaging exchanges, etc.) using just one communication device. Unfortunately, each communication mode may be associated with a disparate user interface (e.g., a user interface within a phone application, a user interface within a messaging application, etc.). As a result, initiating communication sessions of multiple communication modes may seem disjointed, difficult, inconvenient, and/or inefficient to users, thus making them less likely to use the multimode communication capabilities offered by the communication service provider.
In particular, converting a communication session of one communication mode (e.g., a messaging exchange) into a communication session of another communication mode (e.g., a phone call) may require that a user perform various user actions to close out of a first user interface associated with the communication session of the one communication mode and open up another user interface associated with the communication session of the other communication mode. Because the multiplicity of user actions on the disparate user interfaces may be confusing, cumbersome, unintuitive, or simply “not worth the trouble,” users may be discouraged from switching between communications sessions of different communication modes even when a different mode of communication may better suit a particular communication session.